Feral Scream Revisited Part 1
by Clare Lucas
Summary: Revisitation of the 3rd Series episode, with the correction of plot holes. Amidst the crisis, Black Panther struggles with increasing tensions within the group, the collapse and revival of her own relationships, and evading Sky Panther's manipulations.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Transformers are property of Hasbro, Takara, and Mainframe. No infringement is intended. Black Panther belongs to myself, Elyse Lucas, and Sky Panther was created by Natasha Wickland. All fan characters used with permission. This is a work of fanfiction and is intended for entertainment without profit only. This fic is not a whole new story, but a re-make of the 3rd series episode from a different, and in my opinion, more entertaining perspective. Enjoy!

Feral Scream: Part 1:

Black Panther sniffed the cool mountain air. It only took several nano-cliks for a mixture of complex circuitry and natural, feline instincts to register that rain was coming, and lots of it. Although the clear blue sky and bright sunlight indicated otherwise, the cat-bot trusted her instincts, perhaps even more than her circuitry, and decided to get the business of hunting out of the way before she continued her patrol of that immense mountain that was the Maximal Base.

As always, the hunt was quick and clean, and the cat-bot feasted on the Chital carcass with haste, wanting to get back to her patrol. When she had devoured her meal, she buried the remains and washed the warm blood from her muzzle and paws in a nearby stream. Black Panther paused for a moment to listen to the sounds of the mountains. The dark metallic cat put her nose to the gentle breeze that passed downstream, sniffing at the clear mountain air. She sat in silence; ears pricked; nostrils dilating; searching for the unnatural stain of Charan Metal. The Predacons had kept their activities restricted for the past few weeks in the wake of their last defeat, but Black Panther sensed that soon they would strike again, trying to exploit the Maximals' defensive weaknesses by any means possible. Although it took longer to search with her senses than it would have with her scanners, Black Panther knew that even cloaking devices could not betray her natural instincts; no Predacon could mask their scent, or camouflage the metal-on-rock scrape of their feet, and Black Panther was confident that, if there was a Pred in the area, she would discover it. When she was satisfied that there were no enemy units within radius, she began to range out over the mountainside, looking for the usual hallmarks for Predacon activity, and surveying the rocky surroundings.

By mid-afternoon, menacing grey clouds had flooded the sky and drowned out all traces of sunlight. Raindrops began to pattern the ground before Black Panther's paws; occasionally making tinkling sounds on her dark metal plating. She had scoured the mountain range and surrounding forests all day and found nothing, which at least meant that the Maximals would be safe for another night. Black Panther climbed stealthily up a nearby rocky slope, hoping to get a good view of the landscape before the rain settled in. She surveyed the mountains with dejected sigh. Although patrol was certainly no thrill for her, at present it was starkly preferable to remaining within the base, and thus having to endure the inevitable confliction between herself and Optimus Primal.

Their initial arguments had quickly disintegrated to spiteful bickering, although Black Panther had the feeling that not before long they would begin to ignore each other again, living the blissful charade that they were never anything more than soldier and Commander. Even though their anger had faded somewhat, neither was prepared for apologising or reconciling. If their previous fights were anything to go by, it was a visage that was likely to continue for some time, and Black Panther could not help wondering if there was any hope of salvaging their friendship. She laughed mirthlessly. Doubtless, considering the words that had passed between them. Such anger, spite and hurt was no basis for a friendship.

She had been on patrol for perhaps seven megacycles now; not an overly long shift, but long enough for the cat-bot to show minimal surprise when her Com. link emitted a crackling sound, indicating that a transmission was coming through. "_Optimus to Black Panther, do you copy?_"

It was only for a moment that she considered ignoring Optimus' hail, but soon thought better of it. _Oh well, back to being the dutiful soldier..._ She thought sardonically."Black Panther here, what's the status?"

"_Rhinox has located a signal at co-ordinates 10-9-3 from your position. Looks like Stasis pod activity. Cheetor and I are going to check it out. In the meantime, stay on standby patrol in case we need you for backup. _"

"Acknowledged. Black Panther out." She paused, tilting her feline head to one side to consider the transmission. The co-ordinates were definitely Maximal territory, but where there was a stasis pod, there were inevitably Preds to claim it for themselves. This information did not bode well with her, but if there was one thing she was good at, it was following orders.

Her golden optics dimmed thoughtfully, she made her way on silent paws to a sheltering fringe of pine trees where she could easily keep watch for Preds and remain relatively dry. There she sat as the rain became steadily heavier, her paws gently kneading the earth for balance, her ears alternating directions in a constant state of alertness, and her optical sensors piercing the gloom like lasers searching for a target. Night crept over the mountains, although no stars shone through the thick cloud cover. Eventually, it was Rhinox's voice over her com. link that called her back to Base, and she shook herself from her state of watchfulness to stalk moodily through the dark towards their temporary home.

Lightening streaked across the sky every few cycles, followed by deep rumbles of thunder as the storm closed in. The cat-bot was less than a kilometre from the blast doors of the Maximal Base when she heard a mechanic whirring coming from behind her. Her muscles tensed, and she raised her nose to the air in time to detect Optimus' familiar Autobot-like scent. Black Panther turned on her haunches to wait for him as he rounded the previous ridge, damaged and dirty in his tank-like vehicle form. Purposefully neglecting to acknowledge him, she assumed an expression of indifference as he slowed and finally transformed to his robot mode. The damage looked much worse in this form; his circuitry was torn in many places and his armour plating was scratched and smeared with mud. Clearly he was too badly injured for flight, and thus had reverted to his seldom-used vehicle mode.

"Been having fun?" Black Panther asked, surveying his injuries with uncharacteristic sarcasm.

He groaned and shook his head to clear the rain from his vision, "Has Cheetor contacted you?" His tone was stern, even angry, and Black Panther immediately recognised the danger in it.

She shook her head and then answered rather formally, "I have received no transmissions from Cheetor. I was just contacted by Rhinox to return to Base so that SilverBolt can replace me. Is there a problem?"

He frowned, the expression enforcing the gravity of the situation; "Cheetor and DepthCharge are preparing to engage Predacons without sufficient back-up. Do you have their co-ordinates?"

"Yes." Black Panther answered shortly, detecting what was to come.

"Find them and end the conflict as soon as possible. Megatron has gained possession of a Stasis Pod that could be put at risk in the battle. Get them out of there and return to Base. I'm going for repairs." His green optics hardened to match the seriousness of his voice.

Black Panther returned his gaze and nodded, "I'll be back soon." And then the cat-bot turned and ran into the night, a brief flash of lightening illuminating her shining black metal as she rocketed up the ridge in stealthy leaps and bounds. Optimus stared after her until she disappeared and then with a disgruntled sigh, walked slowly back to Base for repairs, his feet making unpleasant squelching noises in the mud.

Black Panther ran swiftly through the storm's lingering infancy, homing in on her comrades' energy signatures. Cheetor's was easy enough to detect, but DepthCharge's scrambling code was making things difficult. From what she could tell their signals were very close together in range, as were those of two Predacons and... something else. Something unfamiliar. Thunder sounded in the distance, and she disregarded the signals to turn to more primitive methods, putting her nose to the sky in the hope of catching Cheetor and DepthCharge's familiar scents. But that was not what she detected. The scent that so briefly played across the wind was of neither friend nor foe; familiar but unwelcome to the cat's nostrils. The cat-bot growled bestially, arching her back. Sky Panther was nearby. The scent of her awall sister was both disturbing and intriguing. What was she doing here? Was she also searching for the Stasis Pod, and if so, was she working for her own agenda or did she have other allegiances this night?

Unanswered questions that had been steadily building up over the past few weeks crashed down on her like a wave, and it was all she could do not to shunt her orders to the far reaches of her mind and she tried to recapture the elusive scent. She entered a narrow canyon and skidded to a halt, deactivating her jets as the familiar scrape of claws on rock registered in her audio receptors. Her optics narrowed with suspicion; Sky Panther was smarter than that. If she had wanted to stay hidden, it would have only been too easy. This time, she wanted to be found...

From somewhere behind Black Panther, an imperious, feminine voice pierced the night; "And what is a Maximal doing out alone in such weather?" Sky Panther mocked from shadows somewhere to her sister's right.

Black Panther snarled, "I would ask the same of you, sister, if you would call yourself a Maximal again." She turned to face Sky Panther, "Why do you hide in the shadows, sister? It does not suit you."

Sky Panther also snarled, and stepped out of the shadows enough to reveal her face, which was twisted into a sneer. "You will find, sister, that the shadows do me better than you know me." She came completely out of the dark, exposing her transmetal raven wings to their full extent and thus effectively blocking the passage out of the canyon.

"As much as I'd just love to continue this conversation, sister, I have more important matters to attend to. If you'll excuse me." Black Panther pushed roughly past the fuzor, realizing that this was a dangerous risk on her part, but anxious to carry out her orders.

"Still following Primal's orders, Black Warrior?" Sky Panther taunted, making no physical move to stop her sister leaving. "Tell me, do you often find yourself imagining what our parents would think knowing that the great and powerful Princess of Sciberiontass has resigned herself to serving the whims of Cybertronians? Hmmn? You're a disgrace. You have dishonoured your heritage in choosing to follow this futile cause."

"At least I have chosen a cause!" Black Panther screamed, turning to face her sister; her betrayer. For weeks she had defended Sky Panther's actions, giving her the benefit of the doubt, persuading herself to believe that her sister would not betray the Maximals. But now... now she was angry. "At least I can attest that I now follow a cause worth fighting for! Can you!" Black Panther growled fiercely. It was her refusal to admit Sky Panther's betrayal that caused the initial rift between herself and Optimus, and even now resigned her to a position just as isolated from the group as DepthCharge.

"So you intend to remain a pawn in a group of Cybertronians even if it means your demise. Feh. You're a fool, Black Warrior. Our races were never destined to co-exist. It is only a matter of time before they turn on you, too." Sky Panther maliciously sneered, and leapt lithely out of reach as her sister swiped angrily at her.

Black Panther snarled, revealing wickedly sharp fangs. "Don't act as if you were cast out!" Both cats pounced simultaneously, their fore claws locking in vice-like grips. Grunting with the effort of the struggle, Black Panther growled fiercely at Sky Panther's still cruelly imperious gaze. "You left of your own will! You -" Her words were cut horridly short as a huge explosion ripped through the next ridge, engulfing everything in its path. The last thing Black Panther saw was Sky Panther's flaring green optics as blue-white light erupted into the small canyon, throwing her to the ground and temporarily, but painfully blinding her.

When Black Panther's optics began to register again, Sky Panther had disappeared, and the rain had started back up. She growled harshly and struggled to her feat, forcing her gyro equilibrium circuits to compensate. The virulent smell of burnt metal hung in the air like a disease, and Black Panther suddenly remembered her purpose in the canyon. There was no way she'd catch Cheetor or DepthCharge's scents now, so she decided to follow the source of the explosion that had shook the mountains so severely.

The scene that met her optics over next ridge was one of complete devastation; scrap metal lay everywhere, charred beyond comprehension, and bits of rock, blasted from the very mountains, smoked and crumbled before her. A horrible thought occurred to her as she surveyed the damage; _what if Depthcharge and Cheetor were amongst all this? _The scrap metal was more than likely the remnants of one of Megatron's schemes; the Maximals hadn't built anything of late, so it had to be of Predacon manufacture. With new urgency she came to the mountaintop, which had been at the explosion's epicentre, and searched the smouldering wreckage for any sign of her fellow Maximals. But her search yielded nothing. Worried, Black Panther activated her Com system and quickly contacted the Base.

"Black Panther to Base, does anybody copy?"

"_Rhi... re... copy... k Panther?_" Rhinox's familiar deep voice sounded over the interference of the charged airways.

Black Panther sighed with relief. The communication was hard to make out, but at least the Coms were still working. "There's been an explosion at Cheetor and DepthCharge's last co-ordinates." She reported, "I didn't get there in time, but it looks like they had Pred problems. There's no evidence of either of them."

She waited for Rhinox's response over a wave of storm-enduced static. "_... no sign... tor anywhere?_" Black Panther frowned in frustration, unable to decipher the message.

"I'm sorry, I didn't copy that. Repeat message. Over."

The answer was once again delayed by static, but was less distorted. "_... com units... functioning from... orm interference... can you meet Optimus north of your... sition?_"

"I copy that. Tell Optimus I'll be there ASAP. Black Panther out." She was running before she had finished the transmission, her paws slipping on the wet rock surface. Something was clearly very wrong, and if that meant she and Optimus would have to work together, they would both have to accept it. "Whatever happens, Sky Panther, their cause is my own."

The Maximal leader was waiting at the top of a rocky slope, having already been informed by Rhinox that she was coming. Black Panther deactivated her jet propulsion units, skidded to a halt and transformed in one swift motion, anxious questions already forming on her lips.

However, Optimus sharply cut off any of her queries. "I assume you didn't get there in time." It wasn't exactly an accusation, but Black Panther noticed a discernable edge to his words.

With some effort she fought back a sharp retort, dimming her optics and shaking her head. "No. I was only one ridgeline away when the explosion hit. Are -"

"Was there any sign of either Maximals or Predacons at the blast site?" He interrupted, ignoring the irritated narrowing of Black Panther's optics.

"Negative. It's all scrap metal and charred rock." She replied shortly, and then continued before he could ask another question of her, "Optimus, what happened? Did DepthCharge and Cheetor make it back alright?"

His optics softened perceptibly, but his voice remained iron-hard. "DepthCharge returned not long ago, damaged but relatively intact. Cheetor, however, did not."

"So he's MIA, right?" She asked, the icy claws of fear already sinking into her spark. His green optics locked with hers, but he didn't answer. Fearing the confirmation of her thoughts, she asked again. "Optimus?"

Dropping his gaze, he eventually replied in less certain tones, "I'm not prepared to rule it out yet. But it is DepthCharge's belief that Cheetor was destroyed."

Black Panther's claws clenched at her sides, her only noticeable reaction to his words. "How did DepthCharge substantiate this?" She asked, but swiftly regretted doing so as Optimus grimly produced what appeared to be a charred piece of Cheetor's chest plate. Clenching her optics closed, her thoughts raced. _I could have prevented this. How could I have been so blind as to let Sky Panther distract me like that? _"What do you need me to do?" She asked, trying to make her voice sound more certain as she mentally pushed aside her self-accusation.

"The Base's systems aren't functioning properly because of the storm, so we'll just have to search the old-fashioned way. You cover the explosion site from the ground and I'll search from the air. We'll pull the entire mountaintop apart if we have to." Almost as if in response to his words the sky erupted about them, heavy rain lashing across their metal.

"What about the others?" She asked over the noise of the storm, her golden optics flaring almost in concordance with the successive lightening strikes. _Oh Gods, If only I'd gotten there in time..._

"SilverBolt and Rattrap are on their way. They'll help search the blast site and then work outwards from there." He glanced up at the cobalt sky. "We'd better get moving before this gets any heavier. I'll try and use the Coms. if I need to contact you."

With a short nod, Black Panther transformed back into her Beast Mode and leapt lithely down to the next ridge, activating her night vision sensors as Optimus transformed to his flight mode and soared overhead. The rain poured down in thick blankets for the next mega-cycle or two, preventing communication between the two Maximals as they searched. It wasn't long before Black Panther located SilverBolt, whose colouration made him appear near invisible through the downpour. Neither stopped to converse, but he dipped his wolf head briefly in recognition as he passed, Black Panther returning the gesture as she searched through a large pile of scrap metal. They scoured the landscape for another mega-cycle or more, but to no avail.

Eventually Black Panther heard her Com. link crackle and she was just able to make out Optimus' voice ordering them to his position. Even her scanners were malfunctioning in the severe weather, and it was half a mega-cycle before she managed to locate him. Rattrap was already there, shivering slightly in the steady downpour, but Silverbolt hadn't arrived yet. When the fuzor finally flew in, his wings straining with the effort of flying in the storm, Optimus began giving out new orders; "We need to widen the range of our search. Black Panther - you take Grid Narceren, Rattrap and Silverbolt - take Sector Talleriez. I'll take Zarac. The Com. links can't be relied upon in this weather, so we'll go by the old signal codes. Understood?"

The three Maximals nodded quietly and headed off to their respective search areas, knowing full well that with each cycle that passed, the likelihood that they would find their comrade became slimmer and slimmer. Their Com. links occasionally crackled with static, but no transmissions came through, the charged airways effectively blocking all communications. The search of Grid Narceren proved to be just as fruitless as the blast site for Black Panther, but she continued regardlessly with grim determination. She tried not to think about Sky Panther's earlier words, but as always they cruelly intruded on her mind. Her wayward sister may have left the Maximals for good, but her influence had by no means disappeared. _You're a fool, Black Warrior._ "No!" In her frustration Black Panther lashed out at a nearby rock face with her claws, scoring deep into the granite. She hung her head. "Was our meeting a mere coincidence or did you deliberately stall me, Sky Panther? You betrayed the trust I placed in you, and yet I'm still unable to break our ties. Perhaps I am as foolish as you claim." Her head jerked back up as the sky was momentarily illuminated by an abnormal green light. She quickly activated her infrared sensors and an instant later detected the fading pinpoints of a signal flare. It was time to regroup.

_Surely we would only have been called in if Cheetor were found..._ Black Panther wondered, igniting her jets and pivoting sharply as she sprinted back to base. She deftly dodged a close striking lightening bolt, checking her pace and considering the situation further. It would be unlike Optimus to give up the search unless something important had transpired. So, what had happened? She'd been given very little information to this point, but had a good idea where to find it. DepthCharge had witnessed the explosion and come out relatively unscathed, and Black Panther was certain that even if he would not recount what transpired to the other Maximals, he would talk to her. At least his friendship could never be doubted.

She ran on, her anxiety crashing in on her as forcefully as the storm around her. Was Cheetor alive or... or had her worst fears been confirmed? She tried not to contemplate the latter possibility. Cheetor tended to be an impetuous, brash youth at times, but he possessed some of the Maximal qualities Black Panther admired, such as a strong sense of loyalty, truth and honour. After all he had endured during the Beast Wars, a Predacon enduced explosion was hardly the death that befit him. Nobody deserved that. Paws churning up the now muddy terrain, Black Panther vaulted over the last ridge and increased her speed, as the Maximal Base's floodlights flared into view and the ghostly form of SilverBolt appeared in her peripheral. At least now she would find the answers to her questions and facts to support the frustratingly ambiguous explanations she had previously been given. She would finally have her worries dismissed - or confirmed.

Black Panther deactivated her jets, slowing to a long-strided canter as the blast doors lethargically opened with the customary shrieking and groaning of scrap metal. Both she and SilverBolt transformed and gratefully stepped out of the clamorously wild storm, brushing the lingering coat of water from their bodies. "You two could do with a serious hosing down." BlackArachnia remarked, somersaulting down from her post on one of the turrents to join them in the leeway of the blast doors. The she-spider indicated the mud that clung stubbornly to their limbs and torsos.

"I'll pass on that one. I've had my fair share of water for one day." Black Panther's mouth curved in a grim smile, still attempting to clean the rain off of her helm.

Shaking the excess water from his wings, SilverBolt turned to address Black Panther, "Do you know why we were ordered to return here?" Black Panther was relieved to see that his large yellow optics communicated his anxiousness to continue the search for their missing comrade. She was well aware that SilverBolt and Cheetor had not been on good terms of late - as was she aware of the specific reason for which they fought - but it appeared as if this was no large obstacle to the fuzor's overwhelming nobility.

Black Panther replied with a slight shake of her head. "I was hoping BlackArachnia could answer that question."

The she-spider raised a brow, "Don't look at me; I'm just as clueless as you guys." She shrugged. The trio simultaneously looked back out into the storm as the familiar sound of Rattrap's engines - full throttle, as usual - met their audio receptors. "He didn't manage to get himself struck by lightening after all. How depressing." BlackArachnia drawled contemptuously, and then turned her attentions back to SilverBolt and Black Panther. "So there's no trace of our lost kitten?"

"Apparently not." Black Panther sighed. "I was hoping that was the reason we were called in, but..." She trailed off, although it wasn't hard for the others to guess her thought path. "Let's just see what Rattrap has to report." As she watched the rat-bot approach in his vehicle mode, Black Panther briefly considered BlackArachnia's previous question. Had she been genuine in her concern, was she doing it for the sake of trying to fit in, or did this relate to her own agenda?

The cat-bot didn't have much time to dwell on this, as within the space of a cycle Rattrap had transformed before them, his colouration barely discernable through a thick coat of mud. "Anything?" Black Panther asked hopefully, feeling slightly less self-conscious of her own appearance, which was hardly critical compared to the state Rattrap was in.

"Nada." He sighed, shaking his head. "I just ran into da Boss Monkey. Apparently we've got another problem, not to mention a few more enemies."

"When it rains, it pours." Black Panther repeated the old Terran proverb as Rattrap attempted to wipe some of the muck off of his torso. "Alright, spill."

"Do ya want the good news, the great news, or the incredibly bad news?"

"Does it honestly look like we care?" BlackArachnia rebutted, taking her usual offence to his very presence.

Rattrap held up his hands defensively, "Easy, Legs, don't shoot da messenger. Sheesh. Alright, so basically Charlie Tuna went off to do some venting on his ol' pal X when he got jumped by one of Megs' goons." His optics flickered perceptibly up at Black Panther, but he swiftly continued. "So DepthCharge got his ass whupped - that's the good news, by the way - but before the Preds could turn him into fish sticks some kinda freak-bot turned up and trashed the Preds, including Megs and Rampage. That's the great news."

"And the bad news would be..?" SilverBolt questioned, raising a brow.

"The incredibly bad news is that the thing that attacked the Preds was gonna lay waste to Fish-face as well if it wasn't for Optimus showing up." Rattrap explained, folding his arms over his chest.

BlackArachnia groaned irritably and shook her head. "So there's a psychotic creature on the loose which we know nothing about save that it has no qualms about scrapping either Maximals or Predacons. Fantastic."

"Did Optimus say what this creature looked like?" Black Panther inquired, her head tilting to one side in thought.

"Claws, teeth, nasty red eyes; the usual." The rat-bot looked up at Black Panther, who still wore a pensively distracted expression. "If ya want more details you could always ask him yourself. He's trying to track DepthCharge down at the moment, but he should be back soon." SilverBolt and BlackArachnia also locked their gazes on Black Panther, studying her response. At first the Maximals had taken Optimus and Black Panther's fighting as entertainment; a rare event that would only last for a day or two before everything would return to normal. For the first few days Rattrap had avidly kept up a running commentary, documenting verbal explosions, excessive pouting, and the occasional appearance of large dents in the walls. However, it soon became apparent that their fighting had forged an irreparable rift between them that not only effected their judgement, but inevitably impacted on the rest of the group. If anything, it was the current crisis that would persuade them to work together.

"No, I think I've heard enough for the moment." She affirmed, her expression unchanged. "BlackArachnia, would you like me to assist you with the turrents?" The cat-bot asked somewhat to BlackArachnia's surprise.

"I'd be more than happy to assist her." SilverBolt offered, all but striking a pose. "You should rest, Black Panther. You've been on patrol all day, after all." Rattrap slapped himself.

Black Panther's optics narrowed slightly, but she acquiesced. "Alright. Technically you're not supposed to be on duty together unless Optimus specifically orders it, but I'll disregard that since he's not here. Just try and keep your optics on the enemy rather than each other." She managed a brief smile, winked, and walked off towards the control room.

Rattrap shook his head. "Oh man, she's just askin' for it now." He grumbled.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." BlackArachnia shrugged, and then tugged at one of SilverBolt's wings, leading him back to the turrents. "Come on, Fido, let's prove how well behaved we can be."

SilverBolt followed, frowning slightly. "From your tone one could assume that we weren't going to be as well behaved as Black Panther requested."

"Well then one would be more observant than I thought, wouldn't one?" She replied deviously. "Oh, and by the way." She continued, indicating the muddied patches on his body. "Don't clean that off just yet. I like my heroes dirty."

That last statement as the fuzor and the she-spider exited into the storm-ravaged night was more than enough to convince Rattrap that he should get out of there - and fast. Transforming back into his vehicle mode, he decided that he'd patrol the perimeter for now, or at least until SilverBolt and BlackArachnia were forcibly separated. He sped off, glancing briefly up at the lightening-scored sky. _You'd better show up soon, kid, _he thought solemnly, _I don't think I'd be able to last the rest of the war with lover-boy and the Pred for company_.

Black Panther sat at her computer console, steepling her fingers thoughtfully. She needed to locate DepthCharge as quickly as possible, find out what happened earlier that night, and then use that information to piece together Cheetor's whereabouts, if he was still alive; that much she had already determined. The problem lay in the technological process of tracking her old friend. Judging by Rattrap's report it was obvious Optimus had the same idea; but then he was more likely to make friends with DepthCharge than actually find him. The storm had virtually voided any attempts at communications or scanning through the use of the pathetic, second-rate Maximal systems, and even her superior internal scanners would not be able to cover the extensive territory that encompassed DepthCharge's haunts. She sighed, tapping nonchalantly at the keys. There was nothing for it but to go out and look for herself; check his usual hideaways; follow his patrol paths until she either ran into DepthCharge - or Rampage. The cat-bot smiled wryly. Whenever Protoform X left the Predacon Base, it was a sure bet that he wasn't far from DepthCharge's sights.

With a sigh of exhaustion and frustration, she reconciled herself to give the scanners at least one try before heading back out into the storm. Her fingers dashed swiftly across the keyboard, typing in commands to access both the long range and regional scanners as well as the external and internal communication channels. DepthCharge was known to operate on multiple frequencies, including those requiring Elitian codes. She decided to try a basic Maximal hail on the Axalon's frequency first, and if there was too much storm interference then she would have to resort to using the Elitian frequencies, which were initially programmed into the Maximal systems as a private communication channel for her and Sky Panther. "Base to DepthCharge, do you copy? Come on, Big Blue, its Blackie. You'd better not be ignoring me." She grumbled, and then switched frequencies when there was no reply. The cat-bot considered using the Predacon communication channels to reflect and relay her message, but thought better of it. The theory was plausible, but not worth the risk. What if the Preds found out that Cheetor was missing and tried to hunt him down themselves? She tried not to dwell on that possibility, typing in the commands to access a slightly older Maximal frequency.

"I've tried that already." Came Rhinox's voice from behind her, startling her slightly. "No signal. Are the Elitian frequencies operational?"

"That's what I was about to find out." Black Panther replied without turning around. "There shouldn't be any reason for DepthCharge not to respond; he's been using this frequency for weeks now ever since Sky Panther told him about it, and I doubt he'd ignore me." She accessed the Elite Forces frequency and tried to hail DepthCharge once more. "This is Foreward Dryhnah Master Elitayen Sphyrall Commander Black Warrior StarGuardian requesting the ever delightful conversation of Blade Master Elitayan DepthCharge, do you copy?" When there was once again no reply she exited from the program in disgust, bringing up the regional map. She sighed, "Looks like I'm gonna get wet again. Knowing DepthCharge, he's probably out tracking Rampage in the storm."

"You'd think he could delay his revenge for one night so that he could help out." Rhinox commented, frowning.

Black Panther shrugged. "That's just his nature. His views when it comes to MIAs are much the same as Dinobot's." Her optics dimmed reminiscently at the memory of Dinobot's condemning words; _"With war comes casualties - accept it. Don't try to change the inevitable."_ "So, do you mind telling me what happened earlier tonight? I'm seriously lacking in information at the moment."

"There's not much to report, really." Rhinox said, walking over to stand next to her. "DepthCharge showed up alone just before you contacted the base. He informed Optimus and I that Cheetor had been destroyed when one of Megatron's experiments exploded. That's all we've been able to confirm so far."

The cat-bot shook her head, tipping her helm up slightly. "There's something else. Rattrap mentioned that we'd gained more enemies, yet he didn't elaborate. I gathered the impression that there was something he didn't want to tell me."

"You're not going to like it." He warned, but continued when there was no change in Black Panther's inquirious expression. "From what we can gather from DepthCharge's questionable account, Megatron preserved some of Dinobot's clone cells and infused them into the blank protoform in the stasis pod we located earlier. What resulted was a transmetalised clone of Dinobot, except unlike last time he was able to create a far more powerful clone through the use of the second half of Rampage's spark."

She was silent for a moment, thinking. Then, finally, she sighed. "Well, that explains why Megatron chose that particular mountaintop."

"What do you mean?" Rhinox questioned.

"It was the same place where Dinobot hid one of the golden disks. Creating a clone of Dinobot in that location would be what Megatron would see as a cruel irony." Her golden optics narrowed slightly. "What I'm annoyed about is that Optimus didn't inform me of this earlier. The new Dinobot could have attacked me unawares."

"Doubtful, since the Predacons would not have risked going out in the storm with their communications down." Rhinox disagreed. "However, for the sake of keeping the peace, do you think you can not bring it up with Optimus until we've handled the more serious situations?"

"I intend to." Black Panther replied, her expression set in a mask of stubbornness.

"Intend to do what exactly?" Optimus asked as he entered the Control Room, the echo of his footsteps resounding loudly off of the dark stone walls.

"I take it you couldn't find DepthCharge?" Black Panther inquired brusquely. The shorter the conversation, the less chance they would fight and the sooner she'd be able to put her plan into action.

"I lost his signal over Predacon ground." The Maximal Commander explained, clearly disgruntled by the amount of time his search had wasted. "I've told the others to regroup for now; there's little more we can do until the storm lets up." He turned to Rhinox, "When will the scanning equipment be operational?"

The Engineer frowned thoughtfully. "It's unlikely we'll be able use them until the storm stops. Even if we could just get the Coms. online, there would still be a risk of seriously damaging our systems."

Optimus sighed. "We may have to risk it. I don't like the idea of sitting idle when we have the means to find Cheetor. If we at least get the Coms. running again maybe I can persuade DepthCharge to return to base."

"I agree." Black Panther said, standing and leaning casually against the computer console. "If DepthCharge is withholding information, then he needs to be contacted as soon as possible, and I think I have the best chance of doing it. I know all of his hiding places, but furthermore, he trusts me."

The Maximal Commander's attention focused on Black Panther, considering her request. She unflinchingly met his gaze with her own golden optics; a silent challenge. Eventually he looked away, shaking his head. "I'd prefer that you remained here. As I mentioned before, DepthCharge crossed over into Predacon territory. Even without the factor of the Cyber Creature running loose, that area's too dangerous to be patrolling alone at the moment. Also considering that you've been on patrol all day, I think that you should retire for now. I'll deal with DepthCharge."

Black Panther glared at him angrily for a moment before giving the stiff, hollow reply, "Yes, Sir." She then turned on her heel with a precision that was almost regimental and stalked back to her quarters, cursing both herself and Optimus. Under normal circumstances she would have had his permission to do whatever she thought best; always had his complete trust. But things had ultimately changed. She felt as if she was being intentionally kept in the dark about important decisions and information. Also, she had noticed that the casual informality she and had Optimus usually shared was slowly disappearing, replaced with a cold, military indifference. "_If you can only manage to trust me as you would any other soldier, then so be it."_ She dimmed her optics in reflection of her own condemning words. Tonight wasn't the first time he'd deliberately used his authority to overrule her, and it probably would not be the last.

She reached her quarters and entered to find the single room as she had left it early the previous morning; impeccably neat, with her laptop in its customary place on the bedside table. She sat for a moment on her bed, still thoughrily annoyed that her plan to help the Maximals had been so dismissed so quickly. _He can ignore me and wave his authority in my face until the sky falls down, but he can't pretend that I'm not a valuable part of this team. _After some deliberation she transformed back into her beast mode, but stoically denied herself sleep. To her, sleep was merely a pastime; an occasional observance rather then a necessity, and at the moment she had far too much on her mind for such a trivial function.

Everything seemed to be falling apart. Sky Panther was gone, and had already proved that she would rather kill her than regard her as a sister again. Her fight with Optimus was increasingly denying her the independence that was her heritage and her pride. Cheetor was missing, perhaps destroyed. DepthCharge was being unco-operative, and unusually distant even from her. And Dinobot... what had Megatron _done_? If he had cloned any other of the half-wit Predacons she could have at least admired the logistics of his plan; the technological - if insane - brilliance of the entire procedure. But Dinobot as a fully-fledged, loyal and dangerous Predacon? Could she fire upon - and destroy - this imitation if the situation arose? Yes, she could, but not with equanimity. Not without memories of her friendship with the old Dinobot - cruel as it felt to be using such a term - crowding her mind. Clouding her judgement. "Optimus," she whispered, "you promised you'd always be there to catch me, but am I the only one falling?" Black Panther sighed, rested her head in her paws, and let her thoughts roam.

Feral Scream - Part 1: Re-written by Elyse Lucas, 2003. Updated 2004. (6711 words, 15 pages)


End file.
